mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 467: Leonardo Di-Zap!-rio
"Leonardo Di-Zap!-rio" was originally released July 8, 2019. Description Friends! We have a question for you: How many hot dogs did YOU eated last week? Did you do the most, out of everyone? Please tell us if you did the most, so we can give you all the biggest trophy. Also, Jesse Eisenberg is in this one. Suggested talking points: Caesar Salad Contest, Viral Mom, Crush the Trash Real Small, Teen Donuts, Pee Mail (w/Guestpert Jesse Eisenberg), Hermit Crab Distinction, Hair Ownership Outline 0:45 - Intro. Awkward. Pauses. The brothers discuss the 4th of July competitive eating competition. 11:17 - My mom wants to start a YouTube channel about cooking. She told me she "plans on it going viral." I've tried explaining that it doesn't work that way, but she doesn't listen. She does not even have a camera or a space to record videos, but she already has her channel and she bought a domain name. She also wants me to edit her videos. I don't know how to edit videos. How do I stop her before she throws a bunch of money into the black hole called YouTube? - They don't have a funny name, they're just desperately trying to get help 16:21 - Y - Sent in by Adrian Cowles, from Yahoo Answers user Teeim, who asks: Why don't we just crush our trash? 21:54 - I was at work at a donut shop when a customer asked me, "What is the best donut for a 14-year-old?" After studying the menu a long time, I said the first flavor that came to mind - blueberry - but I'm afraid I might have led her astray and not given her the correct recommendation. Help me, brothers - what IS the best donut for a 14-year-old? - Donut Dilemma in Dallas 29:30 - Griffin, in editing, pops in to say that he cut out 45 minutes of talking about Tech Decks and Justin spent $150 on Tech Deck blind bags. 30:11 - MZ - Sponsored by ZipRecruiter, Squarespace. Advertisement for The JV Club. 33:54 - Griffin, in editing, pops in to say that he cut out a horrible argument where Justin and Travis fought over whether "Leonardo Di-Zap!-Rio" is funny. 35:09 - Some drunk lads just peed through the mail slot of my front door and into my living room. I live alone, so opening the door and confronting them was not worth the life risk. What door modifications should I make to ensure this doesn't happen again? - Can't Pee Tamed 35:53 - Jesse Eisenberg joins the show to help with the pee question. 45:12 - Y - Sent in by several people, from Yahoo Answers user Leonardo Dizaprio, who asks: How do I tell my hermit crabs apart? I got two hermit crabs around the same size with similar shells, but I can't name them because I can't tell them apart. 49:33 - Y - Sent in by Evan, from Yahoo Answers user joeyz51, who asks: A hair salon used my cut hair for a wig, if they sold it without telling me is that legal? 54:56 - Housekeeping 56:13 - FY - Sent in by Merit Palmer, from Yahoo Answers user lamberto, who asks: Did you cry when your plumber died? Category:Episodes Category:Guestsperts Category:Adrian Cowles Category:Merit Palmer